


A Very Good Morning

by sinnerforhire



Series: Kitten 'verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Cooking, Kittens, M/M, Manhandling, Morning Sex, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared and Jensen get snowed in. Jared cooks breakfast and Jensen expresses his gratitude.





	

“Holy shit,” breathes Jensen when he sees the tableau outside. “It’s a real winter wonderland.”

Jared opens his eyes and looks outside. Jinnie’s perched at the top of her cat tree in front of the open window, and it’s nothing but white for as far as the eye can see. “Fuck, we’re completely snowed in.”

“Well, I don’t have to work, and you don’t have class, so I’m failing to see what the downside is here,” replies Jensen, quirking an eyebrow. “We’ve got plenty of food, and so does she, and she’s not an outdoor cat, so what say we make the best of this?”

Jared grins. “You got it. You want some breakfast?”

Jensen pulls on his robe. “Definitely. Need any help?”

“Not really.” Jared pulls the bag of kitten food out of his TV hutch and covers the small hole in Jinnie’s bowl. He puts it back and goes out to the kitchen. “Do you like fried egg sandwiches?”

“Oh, man, I haven’t had a fried egg sandwich since college,” replies Jensen. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

“I put bacon on mine, is that okay?”

Jensen kisses Jared’s cheek. “Totally. I’ll be out in a minute.” He steps past Jared and goes into the bathroom. After he’s done brushing his teeth and washing his face, he can smell the bacon even through the closed door. 

He follows his nose out to the kitchen, where Jared’s got bacon sizzling in one pan and eggs frying in another. “Man, that smells great.”

Jared grins. “I love breakfast. I’m kind of a shitty cook, but I’m great at breakfast food.”

“Thanks for the warning,” jokes Jensen. 

“There’s orange juice in the fridge, or you can put coffee on if you want,” adds Jared, pointing to the small coffeemaker on the opposite counter.

“Coffee would be great.” Jensen edges past Jared and grabs the plastic canister of coffee grounds that’s sitting next to the wall. He scoops the grounds into Jared’s coffeemaker and then fills the reservoir with water. He turns it on and moves behind Jared, wrapping both arms around his waist from behind and kissing his neck. He has to get up on his tiptoes to reach, since Jared is a fucking giant, but he’s okay with that for now.

“Mmmm.” Jared tilts his head forward to give Jensen easier access. “You’re in a good mood this morning.”

“Be even better once I get my coffee,” murmurs Jensen, dropping back down to the floor and lightly slapping Jared’s robe-clad ass. Jared opens the cabinet in front of him and hands Jensen a Declaration of Independence mug. Jensen raises an eyebrow. “Wow, you must be quite the history nerd.”

“I wouldn’t be putting myself through the torture that is Ph.D candidacy if I wasn’t,” replies Jared. He turns off the burners and piles a fried egg, a slice of yellow cheese, and two slices of bacon on each piece of rye bread and then adds the top piece of bread. He slices both sandwiches in half and carries them out to the dining room table. 

Jensen pours himself a mug of coffee and locates some vanilla half-and-half in the fridge. “You want a cup?” he calls over the breakfast bar to Jared.

“Love one,” answers Jared. 

Jensen takes out a Penn State mug and pours Jared a nice big cup of coffee. “You want cream?”

“Of course!” Jensen stirs the half-and-half into Jared’s mug and carries both to the table. “Thanks, Jen.”

“No problem,” replies Jensen with a grin. “Least I could do, since you cooked me breakfast.” He takes a bite of his sandwich. “Man, this is so much better than the ones we used to make as hangover food.”

Jared chuckles. “This was my go-to hangover food as well. Thank God we’re smarter now than we were in college.”

“Yeah, really.” Jensen sips his coffee. Before he can get another word in, he hears a bell jingle and looks over to see Jinnie launch herself into Jared’s lap. “Well, hey there.”

Jared drinks coffee with one hand and pets Jinnie with the other. “How’s my pretty girl?” Jinnie mews softly and rubs her cheek against Jared’s hand, which is practically bigger than she is. Jared scoops her up and puts her on his shoulder, and she curls up there in what must be an everyday routine. Jared goes back to eating his sandwich.

“Does she ever try to eat your food?” asks Jensen.

Jared shakes his head. “I would never let her. Luckily, she doesn’t seem interested.” He finishes off his sandwich and turns his attention to his coffee.

Jensen finishes his sandwich before long and stands up. “I’ll take your plate,” he says, and Jared hands it to him with a grateful smile. Jensen rinses the plates and puts them in the dishwasher. It’s nice that Jared’s kitchen is literally identical to Jensen’s, so it already feels pretty much like home to Jensen. He’s not going to tell Jared that, though. It’s probably a little too soon for that.

“So, you wanna hop in the shower?” asks Jared, plucking Jinnie off his shoulder and cuddling her to his chest.

One corner of Jensen’s mouth turns up in a wicked grin. “How ‘bout we get dirty first?”

Jared smirks. “I could dig that.” He carries Jinnie to the master bathroom and sets her down in the sink. “I’ll let you out in a bit, baby. Daddy’s having adult time now.” He closes the door behind him and unties his robe. Jensen’s already ahead of him there, having shed his own robe while Jared was in the bathroom. 

Once Jared has removed his robe and tossed it in the general vicinity of the clothes hamper, Jensen can barely resist the impulse to just lick every inch of golden skin in front of him. He settles for wrapping one arm around Jared’s shoulders and the other under his knees and throwing him down on the bed. Jared’s mouth falls open and he moans, long and loud. 

Jensen jumps on the bed and covers Jared’s mouth with his own, swallowing those ragged moans. He thrusts his tongue past Jared’s lips and isn’t surprised when Jared just freezes and lets him. He brushes the tip of his tongue against Jared’s to engage him. It’s no fun if Jensen just gets everything he wants right away. 

Jared finally perks up, twirling his tongue around Jensen’s and sliding a hand down Jensen’s abs to grip his dick. Jensen straddles Jared’s hips and lets Jared jerk him into full hardness. He reaches over Jared’s shoulder to open Jared’s nightstand drawer for supplies. He seizes the bottle of lube and flicks it open with his thumb. He squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers and slicks up his own dick before starting to prep Jared. 

Jared still seems hesitant and unsure, so Jensen crushes Jared’s lips with his own and tries to draw him into the experience. He scissors two fingers inside Jared’s hole, coating the muscle with slippery lube, and breaks the kiss long enough to murmur, “relax, babe, I gotcha,” against Jared’s full, luscious lips. Jared drops his head back and unclenches as much as he can, so Jensen grazes his teeth over Jared’s pulse point and adds a third finger.

Once he’s sure Jared’s ready, he eases the head of his dick into Jared’s slick, tight hole. Jared sucks in a sharp breath, and the cool air rushes over Jensen’s lips and nose. “Breathe, babe, ‘s’okay. I gotcha.”

Jared nods. “I know,” he gasps, bucking his hips and forcing Jensen further in. 

Jensen draws back and gently thrusts right up to the ring of muscle. Jared drops his head back, the cords of his neck standing out, and Jensen lightly sinks his teeth into the hollow of Jared’s throat as he thrusts back in and establishes a rhythm. Jared’s cheeks redden with exertion and lust as he struggles to keep air flowing to his lungs. Jensen eases off a little until he’s sure Jared’s getting enough air, and then redoubles his efforts. 

Jared huffs and puffs as Jensen works his ass like a professional. Jensen presses past the ring of muscle once, then twice, and on the third time, Jared shoots his load all over Jensen’s abs. Jensen speeds up his thrusts until he achieves his own release, and then pulls out and collapses next to Jared on the bed. “You were great,” Jensen chokes out, nestling his head into the curve of Jared’s neck.

“Yeah, you too,” breathes Jared. He slings an arm over Jensen’s waist and tugs him into the space between his body and the mattress. He brushes his lips over Jensen’s with a feather-light touch. “I’m so glad you stayed.”

“Agreed,” replies Jensen, locking lips with Jared and kissing him until they both end up gasping for air. “What say we hop in the shower and have some more fun?”

“As you wish,” purrs Jared, pushing himself up on one elbow and crawling out of bed. He extends a hand to Jensen and pulls him up off the bed with a manly grunt. “I’ll warm it up if you make the bed.”

“It’s a deal.” Jensen smooths the rumpled covers into place. Jared grins over his shoulder and steps into the bathroom. A minute later, Jinnie darts into the bedroom and jumps up on her cat tree. Jensen can hear the water running in the bathroom. “Is it ready yet?”

“Give it a minute!” Jared calls back. “It’s gotta heat up.”

“Oh, I think we can heat it up plenty,” murmurs Jensen, joining Jared in the bathroom. “What do you say?”

“It’s a deal,” replies Jared, pulling open the shower curtain.


End file.
